Baked Goods Initiate Good Relationships
by BananaSlutMuffin
Summary: You're a young dwarf living in Erebor, your family owns a bakery that just so happens to have the princes' favorite goods. It started with an apple tart, it ended with smutty goodness. OC/Fíli, Reader/Kíli. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You were working in your mother's bakery, filling in for your grandmother who had become slightly ill. You weren't too busy today, you only had a few customers in the shop now, and they were just browsing through your products. Just as one customer came to you to purchase two loaves of bread and a cherry pie, the two princes under the mountain walk through your door. You immediately courtsey as they approach you.

"Good morning m'lords, what can I do for you today?" you ask with a nervous smile.

"Well," Fíli says, "I heard that you're the best bakery in all of Dale, and, we wanted to find that out for ourselves." he smiles at you, his brother looking down at you, you're quite a bit shorter than he is, giving you the same smile.

"Really?" you say, smiling genuinely. "Well, I've been told that I'm a good baker, but never the best in all of Dale!" you laugh softly.

"And," Kíli starts, "I've heard that you make the sweetest apple tarts in all the lands." he gives you another smile that makes your heart flutter.

"Would you like to try one m'lord?" you ask him, smiling brightly.

"Of course," he replies as you walk across the shop to get two apple tarts for them both.

"Here you are," you smile as you hand them their tarts, they immediately take a bite and Kíli looks at you with wide eyes. You look at him hopefully and nervously as he swallows and you can tell that he's pleased.

"By Mahal, I don't think I've ever had anything that has tasted better than this!" He exclaims, smiling as he takes another bite. Fíli just looks at him and chuckles.

"He's a bit enthusiastic about sweets, you see," he says, grinning at you as he, too, takes another bite of his tart. "He's not wrong though, this is divine." he compliments you. "What's your name, lass?" he asks. You're beaming at this point and you reply,

"Y/n. I'm glad you like them m'lords, my grandmother wrote the recipe for them, I'm sure she'll be glad to know the princes like her tarts!" you say excitedly. He reaches for your hand and places a light kiss on your knuckles, Kíli does the same, but his kiss is longer and it gives you butterflies.

"Where is your grandmother? I'd like to tell her how great they are myself, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Kíli asks you as he continues to eat his tart, licking his fingers. Fíli finishes his tart as you reply,

"She's at home, she's caught a cold. She'll be fine in a day or two, I'm sure." Fíli pays you for the tarts and Kíli continues,

"That's a shame, could we come in a couple of days from now to talk to her? We've got a party in three weeks and I'd love to have some of these tarts there." Kíli tells you.

"That would be just fine," you say as calmly as you can, you're filled with joy that your family gets to cater a royal party, "Come in anytime you like." you smile.

"That's perfect. Now, we've got some business we've got to attend to but we'll definitely be back, you can count on it!" Fíli tells you.

"Of course m'lords, have a good day!" you tell them as you courtsey when they walk out.

"She was a beauty, don't you think?" Kíli asks his brother

"One of the finest lasses I've ever laid eyes on. But," Fíli says, "I think she's more your type than mine." Kíli looks at his brother,

"Really?" he says, "You think so?" he smiles.

"Yeah," he says, walking towards the tavern, "And I think she has eyes for you, brother." he says with a wink. Kíli's smile grows as they walk in, immediately ordering two pints.

The next day, you were significantly more busy than the last. Word had gotten out that the princes liked your apple tarts and now customers were flooding in, pushing and shoving their way in to get one of your tarts before you ran out. You were lucky that your mother and sister had come to help you out with your business along with a few other friends that wanted to help. By the time the sun went down, nearly everyone had left. Your mother was ringing up the last customer when Fíli and Kíli walked in. You all curtsied and Fíli spoke first, "I see that you've had a lot of good business today." he smiled and winked at you. You smiled back and said

"Yeah, I wonder why." you joked.

"Well," Kíli started, "We might have done a little to help you out." he said, smiling.

"Oh?" you said, "Well, then I guess a proper thank you is in order." you smile and go to get them a couple of tarts you had saved for them. "Free of charge, we've certainly made a lot today." you tell them. They smile at you and accept them, they look over to your mother, who is standing near the counter looking as if she'll faint.

"Are you alright, lass? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Fíli asks her, she just stares at him and nods slowly, not being able to find her voice.

"I thought y/n was joking when she said the princes came into the shop yesterday!" your sister chimes in, looking almost as stunned as your mother. "I didn't think she was serious when she said you loved the tarts either!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I hope it was a pleasant surprise, what was your name?" Fíli says inquisitively.

"Azzurra. Azzurra Ironfoot." she answers, still slightly surprised.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lass." Fíli says to her, smiling as he places a kiss on her knuckles. She smiles brightly in return and a soft pink blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Thank you," she says, finally finding her voice.

"We really do love the tarts, they're the best we've ever had." Kíli says, bringing Fíli and Azzurra back to reality. She looks over at him and smiles,

"I'm glad you like them, everyone else sure seems to!' she replies.

"How is your grandmother? Is she doing any better?" Fíli asks you.

"She's getting better, she should be able to come back in a day or so." your mother chimes in, finally accepting that this isn't a dream. "Her fever's gone down and her sinuses are starting to clear, you'll be able to tell her how much you love the tarts soon." she smiles at the princes, noticing Kíli admiring you. Her smile grows slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that, did y/n tell you that we'd like to have some of those apple tarts for a party we're having in a few weeks?" Kíli asks your mother and sister.

"Yes, she did, and we're very happy to hear it! Of course we've done catering for smaller parties, but never a royal one! It sounds exciting." Azzurra says excitedly, looking at Fíli and smiling.

"It sure will be, dwarves from other kingdoms are coming here, you'll meet a lot of new people." Fíli replies, smiling back at Azzurra.

"Wait, we're allowed to stay for the party? I thought you just wanted us to cater!" you said, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, we talked it over with our uncle, and he said it would be nice if your family could stay if they'd like to." Kíli said to you, smiling slightly.

"We'd love to!" your mother replies quickly, her voice full of exuberance. She smiles at you and looks to Kíli, who's smiling at you and then at her.

"That's good to hear, I'll tell uncle." Fíli says, happy that he can spend time with Azzurra.

"It's getting late, well let you close up and we'll see you tomorrow, save some tarts for us!" Kíli says to you, smiling. You all curtsey and say your goodbyes as they walk out the door.

"Mahal! I need a new dress!" you exclaim when they're out the door, smiling to yourself as you help close up.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mother woke you and your sister up early that day, you were going to go dress shopping, and by how much you made yesterday, you could afford a really nice one. Of course, you had been eyeing a dress in the tailor's shop for a while now, it was f/c around the torso and had a black skirt with it. The skirt wasn't too poofy, but it didn't look like it would hug your legs to the point where you couldn't walk normally. It looked wonderful in the shop and it would go wonderful with your h/l h/c. It would really make your e/c pop, too. It was somewhat low cut and it would show off your chest (which you kind of liked, you didn't normally wear things that showed off your breasts.) and it was thinner around the torso to highlight your curves, then loosened below your waist and flowed down to the ground. It was perfect for the royal party. You wondered if Kíli will like it. You hope so.

You were dressed in a simple, light blue dress that went just past your knees. You re-did your usual braids, as they'd come undone while you were asleep. You left your hair down and made your way to your living room where your mother was braiding your sister's hair. "Oh, you're ready," she said to you, "I'm almost finished with Azzurra's hair, I just need to tie it off and we'll get going." You watch her tie off the braid and you make your way to the door when your grandmother comes downstairs, looking much better than she was.

"I'll take care of the bakery while you girls are out shopping." she says to all of you.

"Are you sure, mom? You don't have to, we can open later if you don't feel up to it." your mother tells her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine lassie, don't worry about me." she replies nonchalantly.

"Alright, tell Raina to come find me if something happens." your mother replies calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Now you girls go on and find yourselves some dresses for that party." She says, walking to the door, she smiles at you and walks out. you follow her, as do your mother and sister. You walk to the bakery together and then onto the tailor's shop down the street. You open the door and walk in, one of the women working there greets you,

"Good morning, ladies! Are you looking for anything specific today?" she asks cheerily.

"Well, I've seen a dress in here that I really liked, it's f/c on the torso with a black skirt, floor length, not poofy but not too tight around the legs. Do you know which one I'm talking about?" you tell her.

"Ooh, that's a nice one! I like that style myself, but it's a tad expensive, is that alright?" she asks you. You look at your mother and she nods slightly.

"Yes, that's fine, we made a lot of money yesterday selling apple tarts." you told her, smiling.

"That's wonderful! You can follow me and I'll get your measurements to get the dress fitted perfectly for you, you girls can look around and let one of us know which ones you'd like." she smiles and leads you off into one of the rooms. You let her take your measurements and she tells you that she can have the dress done in no longer than a week, and it can be delivered to your home in Erebor. You smile and thank her and you walk off to find your mother and sister. They've both found dresses, your mother's choice is a deep blue silk dress that almost goes down to the floor, but not quite. It's not too low-cut, but it's not up around her neck and has long sleeves. You liked your sister's dress even more, it was a light pink straples dress that went all the way down to the floor, it was made out of the softest cotton you've ever felt and it was just gorgeous. You waited as they both got measured and you all went to the counter to total up the costs of the dresses and the shoes that you'd all found to go with them. You paid for the dresses and then returned to your bakery, where your grandmother was already helping three customers.

"We're back, I found the most beautiful dress! It's this wonderful light pink, it's strapless and it goes all the way to the floor, it was absolutely gorgeous, I can't wait for you to see it!" Azzurra exclaims as she walks to your grandmother.

"And I bought that dress that I've been eyeing for such a long time, you remember the one? The floor length f/c and black one with the flowing skirt." you told her.

"I remember the one, it'll look wonderful on you, y/n." she tells you, "Your dress sounds beautiful too, Azzurra, I bet you'll look just as good." she turns to your mother, "And what kind of dress did you buy, Lina?"

"I bought a blue, nearly floor length, long-sleeved dress. It doesn't cut too low, you know how I hate those types of dresses on me, but it's not showing off nothing." your mother says nonchalantly.

"I see, it'll look nice on you." she says to her.

"And what are you going to wear?" Azzurra asks your grandmother.

"Oh, I have a little dress that I can wear. You'll have to wait and see." she replies. The day goes on and you serve fewer customers than yesterday, but still quite a few. You make it halfway through the afternoon, about time for lunch, and Fíli and Kíli come in, yet again. They smile as they come up to you and they see that your grandmother is with you today,

"Oh, you must be y/n's grandmother, it's nice to meet you." Kíli says as she curtseys to the princes and he kisses her hand, "y/n told me that you'd been ill for the past few days, I'm glad to see that you're out and about." he smiles to her.

"Yes, I'm quite glad myself. Please, call me Albena." she says, "I hate being sick, not being able to do anything but lay in bed just infuriates me." she adds.

"That sounds like something Uncle would say!" Fíli says, chuckling lightly, "Did y/n tell you that we loved your apple tarts? They're absolutely divine." he says to her.

"Yes, yes, your uncle Thorin is quite a hard worker, isn't he? He's a great king, I knew it from the time King Thror died that he would be just right for the throne and its responsibilities." she says, "They told me all about the day you two lads came into our little bakery, of course, I didn't honestly believe that the crowned princes would have time to come into Dale, but I was pleasantly surprised when their mother vouched for them." she smiled at the brothers, she liked seeing them smiling back at her.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Albena, I think you and Uncle will get along just fine, he'll be glad to meet you at the party." Fíli says to her.

"And I'll be glad to meet him, he seems like a good man." she replies, smiling softly. Fíli looks at her and smiles, you notice Kíli glance at you more than once throughout their conversation, you smile softly to yourself and wonder is he has feelings for you.

"Probably not," you think, "He's a prince and what are you? A baker? He would never go for you, though if he did it would just be for your cooking." you shoo your thoughts away when you hear Kíli approach you while everyone else is talking about politics.

"I'm not really interested in politics, believe it or not," he smiles at you.

"Really? I would've thought that, being a prince and all, you'd have learned to like politics." you reply, not at all surprised.

"You'd also think that I would've enjoyed being a part of all these royal parties and meetings and the like, but I just don't think it's my thing." he tells you honestly.

"Wow, most people would love to have the life you have, getting to be a royal. All the good food, the expensive clothes, it sounds like it's just wonderful. I would gladly attend meeting after meeting if it meant I could have my every need catered to!" you laugh with him.

"Would you like to trade places?" he jokes.

"I would, but I don't think you'd be a very good baker, m'lord." you giggle.

"Aye, I'm rubbish at cooking. But I'd have you, wouldn't I?" he says, looking into your eyes.

"I guess you would have me." you smile and look back at him.

"Could I convince you to come to lunch with me?" he asks you suddenly. You stare at him for a moment, mouth slightly open trying to find a response.

"Uh..o-of course m'lord." you say nervously, smiling at him. He gives you a toothy smile and holds out his arm for you to link yours through. You link your arm with his and smile up at him. You can see your family and Fíli smiling at you as you walk out together, your sister and mother smiling especially bright. Just before you're completely out of the shop, you see Fíli wink at you and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Kíli walk through the streets, you see all the women staring at you, some happy and some not so much. They all bow and curtsey nonetheless. You feel proud as you walk with him back to Erebor where he takes you to the royals sections. You look around the beautifully decorated halls and rooms and you smile, envious of those who even get to serve the royals. He smiles down at you, he chuckles softly and you look up to him, "What are you laughing about?" you ask him, slightly amused and a smile creeping onto your face.

"You look mesmerized by the walls," he tells you, smile growing.

"Well, how did you react when you first saw the halls? Did you just look around like it was the same thing you've looked at for years?" you question him, giggling at his facial expression. He looks ahead, leading you into what you assume to be the dining hall, and your mouth opens slightly as you take in all of its beauty, its magnificence. He smiles down at you and says,

"I don't know how I looked when I saw it for the first time, but I can assure you that I wasn't as cute as you are now." you blush slightly at that and smile back up at him,

"Now I wouldn't say that," you say somewhat quietly, "I would think you look absolutely adorable.." you trail off, embarrassed to tell him that you think he's adorable. He pulls out your chair for you and you sit down, smiling as he sits next to you. One of the servants approaches the two of you and asks,

"Good afternoon m'lord, m'lady." she curtseys to you both, "What can I get for you? We have roast chicken in the oven with a loaf of bread if you don't want to wait too long m'lord." she says politely. He turns to you,

"Would that be alright for you?" he asks.

"That would be wonderful," you smile at him and then to her as she tells you,

"I'll get the wine for you in just a moment m'lord." she curtseys and turns, walking out.

"She was nice," you say to Kíli.

"Yes she is, I like her. She's always happy and cheerful. It's always a good thing to have a servant with a positive attitude, really brightens up your day, for the time being, anyway." he smiles to you. You smile back, looking over to see that she's returned with your wine. She sets your goblets down and pours a red wine into them.

"Will there be anything else m'lord?" she asks Kíli.

"Nothing, thank you." he smiles at her and then looks to you,

"What was your name?' you ask her, curious.

"Kamyn, m'lady." she replies with a smile. You smile back at her and say,

"Kamyn, I like that name. Well, you're very nice Kamyn." you take a sip of your wine and Kíli smiles at you and then Kamyn. She grins and curtseys, walking back out. When she comes back in she brings out a delicious looking chicken. It smelled even better than it looked, if that was possible. Another servant, a younger girl, followed her with a loaf of bread. They set your food down in front of you and Kamyn asks,

"Will there be anything else, m'lord?" he turns to you and you shake your head, smiling at her. She curtseys, as does the younger servant and they both leave you to your meal. Kíli begins to cut you off a piece of the chicken, and then he cuts one for himself. You took your fist bite and he watched your reaction, you smiled and looked at him.

"I don't think I've had anything better in my life!" you tell him happily.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiles at you. "You'll sure be eating a lot more like this," he thinks to himself, hoping to take you on more dates. You smile back at him and continue eating,

"So you eat stuff like this all the time? Is it always this good?" you ask him. He thinks for a moment before replying,

"Pretty much," he smiles at you and you laugh softly. "But," he starts, "Never once have I met someone who makes apple tarts as good as you do." he looks into your eyes.

"Really? My apple tarts are better than your royal chefs'?" you scoff at that, "I honestly doubt it."

"Well, then you'd be wrong," he smiles, "I could live off of your apple tarts." you both hear footsteps and you turn to the door as it opens, in walking Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and uncle to the princes. He eyes you and you stand up immediately, curtseying,

"Your Majesty," you offer him a small smile. He nods to you slightly, allowing you to sit back down.

"So," he addresses Kíli, "This is the girl who's caught your interests, then?" he asks, his deep voice showing many feelings about you, but you can't put your finger on any of them. Kíli blushes softly, embarrassed that Thorin was the one to reveal his interest to you.

"Yes," he starts, but Thorin cuts him off,

"I need a word with you." he says sharply, "If she wouldn't mind." he looks at you,

"Of course, Your Majesty, it's not a problem." he gives you a small smile and nods, walking out the door and Kíli gives you an apologetic look before following. You sit in silence for a few minutes, eating a piece of bread and drinking your wine. You can hear them talking outside but you can't make out their words.

"Kíli, do you know why I wanted to speak with you?" Thorin asks, not looking at him.

"Because you don't approve of y/n." he replies, half asking. Thorin turns slightly,

"It's not that I don't approve of her, she seems nice enough, it's her family I don't approve of." he says, honestly.

"Why not? They're perfectly fine! Her grandmother even says she's excited to meet you because you're a great king!" Kíli nearly shouts at him.

"Don't raise your voice to me." he says sternly, "I don't care what she said I don't want you to marry into that family. You can be friends with y/n, but you cannot be anything more." Kíli stares at him, his mouth opening and closing trying to find a response to that. "I'm sorry, Kíli." he says before walking away, leaving Kíli standing there angry, confused, and heartbroken. He stands outside for a moment before returning to you. As he walks in, you look over to him. You can tell that he's upset about something that Thorin had said to him.

"Are you alright? What did he say to you?" you ask him softly as he sits down. He looks to you and smiles as best he can,

"I'm fine, he just wanted me to go to a meeting tomorrow morning, something about the elves." he lies to you.

"Oh, I see." you look down at your plate, not knowing whether or not to believe him. "He wasn't angry at you? For bringing me into the halls, I mean." you ask him, feeling a little bad. His heart sinks when he sees how sad you look,

"Oh, no, no. It's fine y/n." he smiles at you, not being able to tell you the truth. "He likes you." he assures you, instantly regretting it. You smile, unaware of how upset he is inside.

"That's a relief," you let out a nervous chuckle, "I was afraid he was disapprove of me." you say to him.

"Don't worry," he smiles to you. You both continue to eat, you more easily than Kíli. When you're both finished, he walks you back to the bakery where your family is still talking with Fíli. When you walk in they all stop and smile at you, you walk over to them, not seeing the look Kíli gives his brother. You chat with your family about your lunch while Kíli tells Fíli about what Thorin said, he can see that he's upset about it to. You can see them talking from the corner of your eye and you turn slightly, seeing the looks on their faces as they talk. You wonder if Thorin had said something other than them having a meeting with the elves tomorrow. You're starting to think that maybe Kíli left something out.

You're starting to think he'd lied to you.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you tried not to think about what had happened with Fíli and Kíli. You just told yourself that Kíli didn't want to bother you with whatever business Thorin told him about. It wasn't any of your business, and you weren't going to prod him about it. Even though you were tempted to. You didn't have to go to the bakery today, but you had to do some errands for your mother. You wore a light pink dress and your usual braids. Your mother asked you to do the chores and some shopping today, as it was your day off from the bakery. You had a lot of chores and you were thankful for that. The more chores you had the less time you had to think about the situation, that, in all honesty, wasn't even a situation. You saw Fíli and Kíli talking about something that was somewhat upsetting, you don't know if it's about anything to do with Thorin, Mahal for all you knew they could be upset because their ponies are eating too much! Back to the point, your family had left to go to the bakery a little while ago, and you decided to relax for an hour before you'd officially start your day.

For a while you laid in bed reading one of your favorite books, as of now, anyway. After that, you decided you'd go out and do the shopping for the day. You got one of your mother's baskets and went down to Dale, smiling at everyone staring at you. You went to all the little stands and shops selling various things, you bought some eggs, some new seasonings, some dried meats, you even managed to find some fresh fruits. Not many dwarves like fruits and vegetables, but you like strawberries and oranges and various other fruits. You were making your way back into Erebor and you saw one particularly angry looking woman glaring at you. She looked to be about your age and she was quite pretty. You had an idea of why she was glaring and you decided to just keep walking. You could feel her staring at you even as you walked into the mountain. She didn't try anything, but she sure made you uneasy.

You put all of your things into their places once you got home and you started on your chores, going to wash the laundry first. You set your washboard in a bucket of water, setting the basket of laundry next to it. You began washing the clothes, your fingers and back were aching terribly by the time you rung out the last dress. You stood up and moved the bucket and washboard back to their places and moved onto cleaning the kitchen. You washed to dishes first, then moving to clean the table, the oven, the counters, everything but the floors. You were going to save the floors for last. You moved on to the living room and then your quarters, your sister's, your grandmother and mother's and then you were almost done. All you wanted to do by this point is collapse on your bed and sleep, but you knew your mother wouldn't appreciate you slacking off. You grabbed your broom and started sweeping the floors, and then you grabbed your bucket of water and your mop. You started in the kitchen and ended in the bathrooms. You were going to sleep now, after you'd done everything your mother had asked, but you heard a knock on the door. You sighed and slowly made your way to the door, opening it to find Kíli standing there smiling at you. You smile back and curtsey,

"Well," he starts as he walks in, "Someone's been working hard." you laugh slightly and close the door behind him.

"It was my day off, which, if you think about it, isn't actually a day off," you tell him, "I had to do all the shopping and clean the entire house." he looks at you apologetically. You sit on the couch and he follows.

"What could I do to make you feel better?" he asks.

"Well," you start, "My back is killing me, a massage would be nice." you tell him.

"Then a massage you shall get." he smiles, "Turn around," he says to you, you obey. Your muscles relax as his fingers start to work out the knots in your shoulders, you sigh softly and lean into his touch.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" you compliment him.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckles softly. You groan softly as he works out one of your knots with his knuckle,

"Keep doing that," you tell him, closing your eyes. He smiles and keeps working out the knot. "Kíli," you start

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Fíli is," you pause, trying to find the right way to word this, "..interested in Azzurra?" he waits a moment before he replies,

"I think he might be, he hasn't directly told me, but, I think we've both seen the way they look at each other, they're not exactly discreet about it, are they?" he chuckles, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." you reply

"Do you know if Azzurra is interested in Fíli?" he asks,

"Not for sure, but like you said they're not exactly discreet about the way they stare at each other." you say. He stops massaging your shoulders and you roll them.

"Do your shoulders feel any better?" he asks you, changing the subject.

"They're a lot better, thank you." you smile and turn back to face him. "I have a question," you say,

"I may or may not have an answer." he smiles.

"Why'd you come all the way over here to see me?" you ask him, curious.

"Well," he starts, "I like spending time with you." he says simply.

"Really?" you ask him.

"Yeah, you're different from a lot of the people who I have to associate with sometimes, and I like it." he smiles at you. You smile back at him, blushing softly. You hear a knock on the door and you go to open it, finding a dwarf you don't recognise. You look at Kíli before looking back at him,

"Can I help you?" you ask him.

"Aye," he starts, looking at Kíli, "I need to speak with Kíli, lass. The king wants to see him immediately." he smiles to you and gestures for Kíli to follow him. He gives both of you a confused look and apologizes to you as he walks out, kissing your forehead. You hesitantly close the door behind him, looking worried and somewhat sad. You decide to go back up to your room and continue reading your book, trying not to concern yourself with it.

"Did Thorin say why he wanted to see me" Kíli asks the dwarf.

"He said it was about a lass, which I'm assuming that was her, but he didn't say anything else about it." he replies

"He talked to me about that yesterday, I already know what he's going to say to me." Kíli says, frustrated. He sighs and stays silent until he gets to Thorin's quarters. He knocks on the door and waits for him to open it, the other dwarf already half way down the hall. Thorin opens the door with an angry expression,

"I told you to stay away from her."


	5. Chapter 5

Kíli just looked at his uncle, completely confused as to why he thought it was such a big deal. He said not to have a romantic relationship with her, and he wasn't. He said Kíli could be friends with her. Kíli was angry at his uncle and honestly he thought he was being completely unreasonable. "You said I could be friends with her. You said nothing about staying away from her." Kíli stated, temper already rising.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I don't want you anywhere near her or her family. I don't like them. My decision is final, and there will be no exceptions." Thorin says sharply and seriously, Kíli can tell that he's afraid of something, but he doesn't understand what he can be afraid of. As he thinks about it, he doesn't understand his uncle at all. He has no idea where he's coming from and he doesn't understand anything about his way of making decisions. It's frustrating him.

"Why are you so upset about it? They're nice people! They've never done a thing wrong, not to us and not to anyone else! Explain to me why I can't have a friend." Kíli practically demands, Thorin turns and walks towards Kíli, staring him in the eye,

"I. Said. Stay away. I don't have to explain myself to you." he says, angrier than ever.

"Then I don't have to follow your orders because I don't understand why you're giving them." Kíli retorts, nearly pushing his uncle over the edge,

"If you dare go near her voluntarily I will personally have her and her family arrested. Am I understood." he says lowly and darkly.

"No, you're not understood." Kíli sasses and walks out.

"Kíli!" Thorin shouts, earning no response from him. He lets out a frustrated sound and pushes over a chair, sitting down on his bed and putting his head in his hands, "What am I supposed to do now?" he asks himself.

Kíli goes back to his quarters and sits down in one of his chairs. He thinks for a while about what he should do, coming up with no good solutions except tell you the truth, that his uncle is overly judgemental and prejudice against your family even though they've committed no crimes. He sighs and runs his fingers through his dark brown hair, deciding to tell you tomorrow.

Meanwhile, you were laying in your bed, nearly asleep when you hear you hear the door downstairs open. You sigh and get up, not wanting to leave the comfort of your bed. You go downstairs and see your family in the living room, along with two dwarves. One you recognise from earlier when Kíli was with you, and one you don't know. He was older and he looked quite intimidating. They both look at you and the younger one says, "Evening, lass. I'm sorry to interrupt, but, the king's requested your presence immediately." you just stare at him, along with your family, and ask,

"Does it have to do with Kíli?" they look at each other, surprised, and the older one nods,

"Aye."

"You just have to come with us, lass." the younger one says, his voice more gentle than his companion's. You nod and walk with them out the door, you hear the younger one say to your mother, "She'll be fine, it's nothing bad. I promise," you all walk down the halls, and you ask them,

"Why did the king send you two to come get me, couldn't he have just sent a letter?"

"He wanted to make sure you came." the older one replied.

"So, are you a part of his royal guard or something?" you ask them.

"Aye," the older one says, "You could say that." you nod,

"What about you? Are you a part of his guard too?" you ask the younger one.

"No, I'm not the guarding type. I'm just a good friend of his." he replies nonchalantly.

"What are your names, then?" you ask

"Dwalin." the older one says,

"Bofur." the younger one says,

"You were part of the king's company when he reclaimed Erebor, weren't you!" you say somewhat excitedly as you all turn a corner, nearly to the throne room.

"Aye," Dwalin says, you can tell he's getting tired of your questions already. You'd heard he wasn't one for small talk, and it was true. Bofur just nods as you get to the doors.

"Well," Bofur says, "Go ahead in, lass." he tells you as the guards open the doors. You take a few steps and look back at him, his nods at you and smiles, while Dwalin just looks annoyed and impatient. You walk into the throne room, amazed by how beautiful it is. Your gaze moves around until it finally lands on King Thorin, he's just watching you, he doesn't say a thing he just stares. You blush and curtsey immediately,

"You requested my presence, Your Majesty?" you say nervously. He just nods and gestures for you to approach him. You hesitantly walk forward and look at him, waiting for him to explain why you're here. He stares at you for a bit longer, thinking about your resemblance to a woman he knew before Smaug came along.

"Your name is Y/n, yes?" you nod, "Well, Y/n, I'm sure that you're aware of the affections my nephew has for you."

"Well, Your Majesty, I wouldn't exactly call them affections, I mean, he hasn't actually done anything to make me think that if I'm honest, Your Majesty." you say politely. He looks at you as though he disagrees.

"Well, whether he's shown them around you or not, I can assure you that they are there." you smile slightly, but he frowns at you, "I don't want him to be tempted to act on these affections. I don't want you near my nephew, either of them. Is that understood?" he says to you, your smile fading quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. But, may I ask, what do I do if he comes to see me?" you ask, trying not to disrespect him.

"I've talked to him about it, I don't think he will come to see you anymore. But, if he does disobey me, I've given a guard permission to overlook his actions. You will not be punished for his mistakes, I can assure you." he says, you nod. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, Your Majesty." you say, he replies with a nod, dismissing you. You curtsey and walk back out, trying your best not to look upset. You slowly walk back through the beautiful halls to your home, walking in and immediately going upstairs and sitting on your bed. You're still shocked that as soon as you found out Kíli does have feelings for you, his uncle puts an end to it for reasons unknown to you. You're emotions are mixed and you let a few tears slip down your cheeks. You don't wipe them away, you just lay down and try to go to sleep. You know the next few days will be difficult, but you'll just have to make yourself busy to keep him off your mind.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up the next day, you didn't immediately remember what had happened with the king. You got up, got dressed and did your normal morning routine, but when you came downstairs for your breakfast and Azzurra asked you, "What happened last night with the king? You didn't say anything last night and you looked really upset." you just stared at her for a moment, remembering what he'd said to you about Kíli. You sit down at the table, a frown tugging at your lips.

"Apparently, Kíli has feelings for me and the king doesn't want us to be together." you say sadly, "He doesn't even want me to go near Kíli. Or even Fíli!" your grandmother looks at you as you lay your head down on the table. Your family looks at you, your grandmother looks at you slightly guiltily, as if she had done something to cause it. Azzurra sits down next to you and rubs your back soothingly,

"I'm sorry, y/n. You should take the day off, don't worry about your shift or the cleaning and shopping, I'll do it for you, okay? You just stay here and relax. I hope you feel better." she says sympathetically. Your mother comes over to you and kisses your hair,

"You'll be okay, sweetheart." she says as she follows Azzurra to the door.

"You'll find someone else, it'll be fine," your grandmother says, trying her best to comfort you. She kisses your hair, and then she they leave you alone. You don't eat much before you go back upstairs to lay in your bed. You laid in bed and you cried wasn't the type of crying where you were curled up into a ball and sobbing until you could no longer speak. You were laying there, and eventually you fell asleep again. You didn't know how long you were asleep, or what woke you up. It was still light outside so you'd assumed it was still mid afternoon. You lay in bed for a few minutes more, and then you heard knocking on your door. Your eyes were still red when you looked into your mirror, so you hadn't been asleep for long. You walked downstairs and opened the door to find Fíli standing there. You stare at him for a moment before he says,

"May I come in?" you just shake your head and try to close the door, but he catches it, "Please. I know you're not supposed to be near me but just please let me talk to you,"

"What I get caught with you! The king will put me in prison!" you nearly shout at him, still trying to close the door, but he;s stronger than you are.

"He won't put you in prison. I'll make sure of it." Fíli says as he pushes the door open and you back with it. He closes it behind him and looks at you sympathetically. "It'll be okay." he assures you. You just look at him and slowly nod, moving to the living room and sitting down on your couch.

"What do you want?" you ask him, your voice soft.

"To start, I want to know that you're alright. I know you like Kíli." he tells you quietly. You look at him and shake your head, looking down at your lap. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you to him. You wrap your arms around his torso and lay your head on his shoulder. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?" he asks you,

"You can explain why your uncle hates me." you reply, not looking up.

"He doesn't hate you, he just," he pauses, trying to think of an answer.

"He just, what?" you look up at him, knowing he doesn't have anything to comfort you.

"Okay, I don't know why he told you to stay away from us, but I know it's not because he hates you. He told Kíli himself that you're a nice girl," he says. You lay your head back down and sigh.

"That doesn't explain why I'm not allowed to even look at Kíli. Or you," you say sadly.

"My uncle is a very complicated man. He has his own reasonings for things that honestly don't make sense sometimes. But he does mean well." he looks down at you, "He's trying to make the right choice for Kíli. I'll try to get him to explain why for you, but I can't make any promises, okay?" he says. You nod and lift your head, he stands up and kisses your hair, "We'll figure it out, don't worry," he offers you a small smile, and you return it the best you can manage. You hear him leave and you stay seated on your couch, trying to think of reason Thorin wouldn't want Kíli to be happy. You come up with no good explanations and decide to try to take your mind off of it. You decide to look for a book you haven't read, and you pick one of your mother's adventure books. All of her books were is Khuzdul, your mother and grandmother preferred it that way, but you preferred to read in the common tongue. You would settle for a book in Khuzdul, it would keep your mind off of everything better than a book in the common tongue anyway. You began to read, but after a while you got bored with the book. It wasn't exactly an exciting adventure, to be honest. You put the book back in your mother's room and thought about what you could do to keep yourself busy. You decided that you'd cook something for yourself. You hadn't had much for breakfast so you were a bit hungry. You looked in your kitchen pantry, and you didn't have much to work with. You wanted to go down to Dale and get something you could cook, but at the same time, you just wanted to stay home and do nothing. You decided to do the latter. You grabbed half a loaf of bread from your pantry and decided you'd settle for this. You sat in silence and ate at the table, your mind drifting back to the king's words every few minutes. You were subconsciously humming when there was a knock on your door, so, of course, you got up to answer it. You were half expecting it to be Fíli with news of why the king didn't want you and Kíli together, but instead you find Kíli himself. You immediately try to close the door, you don't want to get arrested and you also don't want to get emotional. You struggle to close the door with him fighting against you, but you manage to close and lock it with him pounding from the other side.

"Y/n!" he shouts, "Let me in! Please!"

"Go away!" you shout back, waiting for the guard the king sent to do something about him.

"I need to talk to you!" he continues to bang on the door, "It's important!" he yells,

"I'm not supposed to be near you or your brother, Kíli! I've already seen Fíli, I don't need to get myself into more trouble! Just go home!" you yell back,

"How'd you know that?" you hear him say, it's not as clear because he's not shouting but you reply,

"The king summoned me yesterday, he told me you had feelings for me but he didn't want you to be tempted to act on them and said I wasn't allowed near either of you. He also said he had a guard following you to make sure you didn't disobey him. But obviously he's not a very good one because you're still here." you say to him somewhat loudly. He stays silent for a minute and says,

"I'm sorry." you're not sure if he's gone, but you don't hear him say anything else.

"Me too." you whisper to yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after Kíli left and you'd gone back upstairs, you heard your family come home. for the most part, you weren't disturbed. Your mother brought you dinner, pan-fried fish with bread and butter and a glass of milk, but other than that you were left alone. You ate your dinner in silence on your bed and waited a few minutes before going downstairs. You wanted to tell your family about what had happened while they were gone. You got the bottom of your stairs and everyone was looking at you, it kind of made you uncomfortable. You walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with them, "Fíli came today. And so did Kíli." you said bluntly, watching your family's expressions. They looked surprised and a little nervous.

"What did they want?" your mother asked,

"Well," you decided to start with Fíli, "Fíli wanted to know if I was okay, and he said that he would try to figure out why the king didn't want Kíli and I together." your mother looked a little less upset about his actions. "Kíli wanted to tell me that the king said he couldn't see me, but I already knew that. I told him about a guard that was watching him, ordered by the king to make sure I couldn't be punished for his actions. I'm not sure if he got in trouble, but I don't really want to know." you finish. Your family stays silent for a moment, and then Azzurra speaks,

"Well at least you know that Kíli was going to tell you, and that he wasn't going to lie to you. That's a good thing, right?" you look at her, you nod slightly, knowing that she's trying her best to make you feel better even though it's not working. You stand up, ready to go back to your room and your grandmother stands up too, she walks to you and gives you a hug.

"Everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it, okay? You don't worry about any of it." she whispers to you, you pull away gently and look at her, she smiles and nods at you, you try to smile back and walk upstairs to your room. When you lay down to sleep that night, your grandmother's words circulate in your head and you don't know what she means. You think about it until eventually you fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning and you decide that you should go back to working at the bakery. You hadn't been there in two days and you were getting bored with the house. You put on one of your red dresses, and you put your hair into a long braid over your shoulder. You smile at yourself in the mirror and walk downstairs. You see your family just about to leave, and they smile at you. You smile back and walk out with them. "You sure look happy," your sister comments.

"Well, I am." you tell her, "I'm not going to think about anything even relating to the princes today," you say,

"I'm glad," she replies with a smile and you continue your short walk to the bakery. When you walk in, your sister and you go straight to the back to start baking. You've baked a few loaves of bread and about half a dozen apple tarts by the time your first customer walks in. You've just taken them out of the oven when your mother asks for three tarts and a loaf of bread. You gladly hand them over and start making cookies and some muffins while Azzurra keeps making bread and apple tarts. You're just starting on your fourth batch when your mother comes back and asks to talk to Azzurra. She has a worried look on her face and you can guess why. You keep baking and you try not to think about it. You were doing well until Fíli came into your vision.

"Hi, y/n. I know this is a bit weird to be telling you this now but, I don't have much time. I figured out a part of the reason Thorin doesn't want you near us, I couldn't get specifics, but it has something to do with your grandmother. Maybe you could try to ask her why Thorin wouldn't like her?" he says the last part cautiously. You nod and reply,

"I could try. Thank you, I appreciate it." he smiles and walks back out, you can hear your mother's angry footsteps towards you,

"Can you believe him? Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can just march where ever he pleases!" she shouts, luckily there is no one else in the shop.

"Thorin said I'm not allowed near them because of something Grandma did." you tell her, she looks at you with wide eyes, not having a clue what she could've done.

"Well did he say what?" she asks impatiently,

"He couldn't get specifics, but I'm going to ask her later." you tell her.

"Try not to upset her when you do." your mother tell you seriously. You nod in response and she walks back to the front of the shop, leaving you and Azzurra to your baking. You don't have many customers that day, and you have quite a few leftovers for yourself. By the time you close up shop and go home, you're surprised that Kíli hasn't tried to stop by and see you yet. You're grateful for it, too. You don't want him to cause more trouble, even though you would really like to see him. You and your family were making your way up to the mountain when you see Kíli coming down. You look down and walk faster, hoping he won't notice you. You're walking along and you can see his feet stop a short distance from yours, you don't stop, not wanting to cause a scene. You walk even faster when you hear him say your name, you can hear him walking after you. You can also hear your sister walking after you, trying to get Kíli away from you. You don't pay attention to what your family is yelling at him, you're focused on getting home. Or at least you were before he grabs your arm and turns you around to face him, he doesn't say anything and he doesn't hesitate before leaning down to kiss you. He moves the and gripping your arm to cup your cheek, you place a hand on his chest and close your eyes, not wanting it to end. You don't hear your family stop screaming, you don't even hear the guard come from behind him and pull him away from you. You look at him in surprise and your mouth falls open slightly, not wanting him to leave you. He watches you as you watch him getting dragged away, he doesn't fight or struggle, he just looks at you like he's sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

So, here you are, standing on the road leading to Erebor, your family staring, Prince Kíli being dragged away from you by a guard, and you feel as though you're stuck in time. Is this real? You ask yourself. You're almost convinced that it's a dream until you're pulled from your thoughts by your mother and sister grabbing you and shoving you into the mountain. You're still stuck on the fact that he actually kissed you. Your family sits you down and they're all looking at you, trying to get a response, "Y/n?" your mother says, "Y/n are you alright?" she asks, her words barely processing in your brain, but nonetheless you blink a few times and turn your head to her worried face,

"Yes, mother," you start, "I'm alright. Just a bit.." you pause, "Shocked." you finish. They all nod and your sister brings you a glass of water, you take it gladly and drink a few sips. "Did that actually happen, or was I hallucinating?" you ask, confused,

"It was real, quite overwhelming, but, yes, it was real, dear." your grandmother tells you. You nod slowly and look over their faces,

"I think I need some sleep." you say, they nod immediately.

"Yes, dear, I think that would be best. You've had a stressful day, you need your rest." your grandmother says as you stand up. You smile to them and walk upstairs to your room. You change into your night clothes and lay down, thinking about everything for a while until you fall asleep. You wake up several times during the night, unsure of what wakes you each time. You keep going back to sleep, and eventually you see the morning light. You immediately want to get up and eat something, as you're light-headed and somewhat dizzy from skipping dinner. You slowly rise from the comfort of your bed and don't even bother getting dressed. You slowly make your way don the stairs, pausing every so often to regain balance. You quickly grab a left over muffin and sit down at the kitchen table, eating away to try to relieve your symptoms. You immediately start feeling better, shortly after you sit down your mother comes down and joins you with a left over tart.

"How are you feeling?" she asks you quietly,

"I'm alright, I'm a bit dizzy but it's getting better." you reply, not looking at her for more than a few seconds at a time. She nods at you and stays quiet for a moment before replying,

"A letter came for you last night, just after you went to bed. I didn't want to disturb you so I waited until this morning to give it to you," she says, getting up to get the letter from the back of one of your cabinets. You notice it has the royal seal and you can only sigh and think, "Here we go again." to yourself. Your mother hands you the letter and you open it lazily, barely reading it even where it says your presence is requested in the throne room in only a few hours from now. It says you're to be dressed appropriately. Your dress was delivered from the tailor's yesterday after you'd gone to bed your mother had told you, as well. You sigh and finish your muffin, you really don't have the energy to deal with the drama today. You give your mother a smile and say,

"My presence has been requested in the throne room in an hour and, apparently, I'm to be dressed appropriately. How exciting." you roll your eyes and go upstairs to get ready. You put your hair in its usual braids and leave the rest down, you put on the dress you were going to wear for the party, and you decide not to do anything too special. You've already killed thirty minutes, but you still have twenty or so before you have to meet the king in his throne room. You look at yourself in the mirror and you like how the dress looks, and you smile to yourself. You go back downstairs and everyone's awake and eating breakfast by now. You sit back down at the table and your family is smiling at you,

"You look so beautiful in that dress," Azzurra compliments you, you smile at her and your grandmother nods and smiles in agreement.

"You really do," your mother tells you.

"Thank you," you smile at her. You sit and talk with your family until it's nearly time to go. You talk for a few more minutes and then there's a knock on the door. Your grandmother decides that she'll answer it, and Bofur is standing in the hall, waiting for you. You give him a small smile, getting up and walking out the door with him. Your family gives you worried expressions as you close the door and begin walking down the hall. "Is he angry at me?" you ask him, he looks at you and his facial expression doesn't change,

"I don't believe so, lass. I'm not sure why he requested your presence, if I'm honest with you." he tells you, you can tell that he is really being honest, and you nod in response. You stay silent for a majority of the walk to the throne room, but eventually Bofur tells you, "I don't know why he wouldn't want you to be near Kíli, I think you two would be wonderful together, but that's just my opinion. " you look at him and smile, nearly to the doors. "I hope he changes his mind for you, lass. I really do." he smiles back and the guards open the doors. You look at him nervously and you walk in, trying not to make eye contact with who you assumed to be just Thorin, but he also has Kíli standing next to him. You stop in place and curtsey, confused as to why he would bring you both here.

"You requested me, Your Majesty," you say, looking back and forth from Thorin to Kíli, your pulse quickening by the minute and you grow more and more anxious as he doesn't reply. He waits what seems like a lifetime and he finally says,

"I need to explain something to you. Both of you," he says, "Maybe you'll understand my reasonings after you hear my story." he tells you both, motioning for you to walk closer. You obey and wait for him to continue. Again, he waits several moments before speaking, he tries to find the perfect words to explain himself. "It starts a while ago, before Smaug came and took Erebor from us..."


	9. Chapter 9

"...I was only about thirty years old and my father was going to take the throne after my grandfather." Thorin says, but you both know the story, "I was to be wed to a woman older than myself by a few years. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she was everything a queen should be." he says, "She knew me inside and out, she knew me better than herself, I think." he smiles slightly. You and Kíli look at him and smile at the happiness on his face.

"That sounds wonderful," you say softly, he looks up to you and nods, his smile fading,

"It was," he says, "And I was heartbroken when it ended. She was caught with another man in her family's home. My grandfather dealt with the matter easily, he called off the marriage and her family name was ruined. My grandfather didn't tell me much about what she was doing when she was caught, but I assumed it wasn't anything casual."

"That's just awful," Kíli says to him, again, he just nods.

"We were finished by the time Smaug came, I thought she and her family died when he did." Thorin continues, "But, since Fíli and Kíli have become..interested in you and your sister," he pauses and looks at you, "I've learned that she is very much alive."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but, what does that have to do with Kíli and I's relationship?" you ask him, he pauses for another moment before continuing,

"Her name is Albena." Thorin says, your eyes nearly pop out of your skull and you bring your hand to your mouth and all you can do is shake your head,

"No, no she told me a story of a man she was to be married to and she said that it was an old friend that she was caught with, they weren't doing anything that could be even considered unfaithful and she wasn't given a proper chance to explain. She wouldn't do that." you defend her, getting angry that he can just sit there and accuse your grandmother of something so disgraceful when he said himself that he wasn't told what she was doing with the other man.

"It doesn't matter what she told you, she's lying to you just as she was to me. I don't want your family to wrong mine again." Thorin says to you, you're tempted to slap him but you control yourself,

"Excuse me? You said yourself that you weren't informed of what she was doing with him, so how would you know? You think you know everything when you don't. Maybe if you'd listen to someone but yourself, you'd learn that you're not as intelligent as you think. And, honestly, she said that you were a great king. I think the only thing she's ever lied to me about was when she said she meant that. Just because you're a king doesn't mean you get to disrespect anyone you choose, I won't take it. And if you're so concerned about my family wronging yours, maybe I should be concerned about yours wronging mine." you say, "Now if you'll excuse me, Your Majesty," you say the last bit with disgust in your voice, "I have better things to do with my day than get told a bunch of lies about my own family." you curtsey and walk out, not thinking or caring about the consequences. You walk out of the throne room and storm down the halls until you reach your home. When you enter you slam the doors behind you and sit down, your family startled by your anger.

"What happened?" your mother asks you,

"Oh nothing, the imbecile we call a king not only insulted you," you look at your grandmother, "But he also insulted me, and I know I shouldn't have, but, I told him how wrong and stupid he was." you say, not regretting any of it. Your family stares at you wide-eyed, your grandmother's mouth hanging open slightly. "He accused you of lying to me about the story of when you weren't given a chance to explain after you'd been caught with an old friend of yours." your grandmother looks at you and smiles,

"I appreciate that, y/n, I really do, but you shouldn't have. Do you know the consequences?" she asks you,

"No, but I honestly don't care. I'm not just going to sit and let him insult my family when I know they've done nothing to deserve it." you tell her, meaning every word. She smiles again and she walks over to hug you. You smile and hug her tightly. "He can arrest me if he wants, I'm still going to be right." you say. Your grandmother laughs softly,

"That you are. It's really a shame," she says, pulling out of the hug, "You and Kíli would've been wonderful together," she says, "Are you alright?" she asks you,

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sad that Thorin had to ruin everything and that I can't be with Kíli, I really am, but if he's going to turn out anything like Thorin, I don't want to be with him." you say, your grandmother nodding.

Meanwhile, Kíli and Thorin are arguing over the situation, "It's not her fault that her grandmother may have been unfaithful, she's not her grandmother! She's a whole different person, why can't you see that!" Kíli shouts at Thorin, angry that he can't make his own choices because of Thorin's grudges that may not even be reasonable.

"They come from the same blood, she may or may not do the same thing to you. I'm not taking the chance. Not with you or Fíli." Thorin says, angry that you may have been right.

"Even if she is unfaithful to me, that would be my fault. It would be my mistake! How can I learn from mistakes if I don't make any because you choose everything for me?" Kíli says, getting increasingly more angry,

"I'm not changing my mind, Kíli, not only was her grandmother unfaithful but she sassed me because she couldn't handle the truth."

"She sassed you because you insulted her family! You did the same when she insulted your Grandfather, didn't you? Why isn't she allowed to stand up for herself? Because you're king? That doesn't make a difference, she was right when she said you disrespect people because you're king and you think you're superior. If you disrespect anyone because you feel you're superior, then you aren't. You're no better than those who've wronged you." Kíli says to his uncle, tempted to walk out on him just as you had done. "I'm going to be with her whether you want me to be or not." he says as he turns and walks out, Thorin left sitting on his throne as he thinks about all you and Kíli had said.


	10. Chapter 10

After you and your family had been sitting and talking for a good thirty minutes, there was a knock on your door, surprise surprise. But, what was a surprise, was that it was Kíli standing in your door instead of a guard, or worse, Thorin himself. You looked at him and asked him, "What are you doing here?" he just looks at you and says,

"Thorin is wrong about you, and I want to know if he's wrong about your grandmother too. I'd like to hear your side of the story, Albena, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." he says, trying to fix his chances with you. You look at your grandmother and she nods, you step out of the way for Kíli to enter and you close the door behind him. You gesture for him to sit down in a chair near the couch where your family is sitting, and you sit with them. Your grandmother takes a deep breath before beginning her story,

"I guess I'll start from the day I met Thorin. It was a bright day, I believe. It was midsummer, late July, and it had been very hot. King Thror was having a festival, he took Thrain and Thorin around Dale to look for bakers to help with the food. Of course, he came to me and he sampled some of my tarts and pies and the like. He was very pleased with them, as you and your brother are now, and he asked if I'd bake some of them for the festival. Of course I'd accepted, how could I not? Anyway, when it came time for the festival, my mother and I had everything ready, all different types of goods for King Thror and his princes, everything was going well. Thorin approached me during the festival and we talked about my baking, myself, my family, and we talked about him, his family, his life and we got along well. Better than well, actually. We must've talked for hours that night, and then he asked if I'd go to lunch with him the next day. I was overjoyed because personally, I had always thought Thorin was a wonderful man, he was intelligent, he was kind, and he was, and still is, very easy on the eyes," she smiled at that, and so did Kíli,

"When we went to lunch, it was wonderful. We got along perfectly and there were no silent moments. We were always talking and laughing and telling stories. It was wonderful. Our relationship pursued and eventually Thror and Thrain agreed that he and I would be married in the next summer. I was happy with the decision, and Thorin was as well. We had both just finished working out the last details of the wedding when a friend of mine, a man, who I hadn't seen since I was but a dwarfling, had stopped by my bakery and wanted to restart our friendship. My mother let me leave my shift early and we ate lunch and went back to my home in Erebor. Of course I'd never thought of him as anything more than a friend and when I told him that I was going to be married to Thorin, he was excited for me. Of course I invited him to our wedding and he was hugging me when King Thror walked into my house, he didn't knock, but it didn't matter because I had nothing to hide from him. He looked at us after we'd pulled away and I was going to introduce my friend to him when he started yelling, he was furious and wouldn't let me say a word about who he was or why he was in my home, nothing. He just yelled and yelled and he said that the wedding was off, that's when he stormed out and I was left heartbroken and crying." she paused, looking down at her lap,

"I never got a chance to see Thorin or even Thrain to explain what had happened, and I was depressed for months and months until Smaug came. I didn't care how bad my life had been, I was going to survive it, and I did. I didn't go to the Ered Luin with the others, I couldn't bear to live with Thorin looking at me like I had done something wrong, instead I went to the Iron Hills with the man I'd had been accused of being unfaithful with. And I did have children with him because he was the only one who knew the truth and believed me. When I had received news that Erebor had been reclaimed, I had two beautiful granddaughters and I decided that I should take them to see where I was born and where I was raised. And that's exactly what I did. I didn't think that Thorin would recognise me after all these years or maybe he'd even forgotten about what he thought happened that day. But, I was wrong both times. I had avoided him and all the royals for as long as I could, but of course all the royals loved my tarts, and you and your brother were no different. I don't regret meeting you or having you come into my shop, I do believe that you and y/n and Fíli and Azzurra would be perfect couples, but I do feel guilty that you can't be together because of a 'mistake' that had happened so many years ago." she finishes and Kíli nods, smiling sadly.

"I believe you, Albena. I think Fíli would too. And I can honestly say that I wish that Thorin would open his mind and listen to you. You weren't in the wrong, but neither was he, from what he's said. He told us that his father and grandfather had told him nothing about what had happened that day, just that you'd been unfaithful." Kíli says, meaning every word. "I can try to get Thorin to listen to you, if you'd like." he says to your grandmother,

"You don't have to do that," she says, not sure if she wants to see Thorin again, not sure if he'll actually listen to her.

"It wouldn't be a problem, I really can try if you want me to," he insists, she looks at him and nods, deciding that it would be best for you if she settled this feud now. Kíli smiles at her and then looks at you, you look at him and you give him a small smile. He returns it and your grandmother cuts in,

"Now, I hope you two can do it better than I did those years ago," she says smiling at the two of you, you blush and Kíli smiles brightly at you.

"I hope so," Kíli says, still smiling slightly at you. You smile back at him and you can see your family staring at you out of the corner of your eye.

"You two should get to know each other, maybe go for a walk?" your mother says, winking at you. You smile back and look at him, he smiles at you and stands up, putting out his hand for you to hold as you stand up with him. Your family smiles at you and he opens the door for you, letting you go out first. You walk through Dale and through the fields, talking and laughing and telling stories, you realise how much you and Kíli are like your grandmother and Thorin, smiling to yourself at the thought that you and Kíli will get to be married and have little dwarflings of your own, a little space of grass in the fields just for you and your little garden when Fíli is king and Azzurra is queen, you smile at that thought too.


	11. Chapter 11

The two of you walk for what seems like hours, but in reality is just an hour. Kíli takes you down to the small pond just a ways from the fields he walked you through. There were ducks swimming and naturally, you wanted to hold one. Of course, the feeling wasn't mutual. You chased little dicks for a while, Kíli laughing at you the whole time until you finally got one to hold. It squirmed and wriggled in your grasp and it nearly bit you a few times, but eventually you let it go back, after the others started flocking to you,, that you'd let the duckling go the other ducks took their turn and chased you and Kíli around until you both ran back through the fields and towards the mountain. You saw a single tree just at the edge of the fields and you sat down with Kíli under it, its branches shading you almost completely from the hot sun. It was midafternoon, around three o'clock you'd guess, and you hadn't noticed that you'd gotten hungry, "Are you hungry?" you ask Kíli, looking at him as he puts his arm around you,

"A bit, are you?" he says and you nod,

"We should get something to eat, where do you want to go?" you ask him,

"It should be your choice, you're the lady," he says, smiling at you,

"I insist that you choose, m'lord," you smile back and lean closer to him,

"Well," he starts, "There aren't many places we could go, there's the tavern, your bakery, or we could always go back into the mountain and have Kamyn get something for us," he says to you,

"Or we could go to the market and I could teach you how to cook," you say smiling brightly,

"And why would I need to learn how to cook? I'm royalty, if you've forgotten." he says, pointing his nose up as he turns away from you, you laugh and so does he,

"Because if you're thinking about pursuing this relationship, you'll need to impress me with your life skills, m'lord." you smile at him, thinking of how fun it will be to see him in an apron trying to bake for himself, "Besides, you'd look just adorable in an apron," you say, giggling at him,

"I would not! And we won't find out!" he says, laughing with you,

"Oh really? Then I guess I should get back home, huh?" you joke, standing up and walking a short ways away before he gets up and jogs after you, wrapping his hands around your waist,

"You wouldn't really leave me, you like me too much," he says, resting his chin on your shoulder,

"Do I?" you ask, leaning into him, he nods and replies with a hum and a kiss to your shoulder, "I'm still hungry, you know," you tell him, turning your head to look at him,

"Well, I can't just leave my little lady starving now, can I?" he says, kissing your cheek and saying, "I guess you can teach me a little, but I am definitely NOT wearing an apron!" he says, taking your hand and walking with you down to Dale. All the young women in the market are glaring daggers at you and some are even rude to you when you go to purchase your items. When you get to the edge of the town, Kíli stops you for a moment and kisses you in front of all the citizens. You hear several gasps and angry huffs from the women and you can even hear some of them drop things. You smile into the kiss, it made you feel good about the relationship you had with Kíli,, it made you feel better that he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with you or to have you seen as "his lady". It made you happy. When he finally pulls away from the kiss, you're blushing a bright pink and he turns to all the open-mouthed, wide-eyed women in the crowd and smiles, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at my wife-to-be." you immediately look up at him and smile brightly, knowing that it was going to happen but you're still excited that he confirmed it, and in front of the entire city of Dale was a wonderful bonus. He smiles to you and you both make your ways up the mountain and to your home, you're still smiling by the time you walk in the door. You tell Kíli to set all the things you bought on the kitchen counter and that you'd be in in a minute. You walk to your family who are still sitting on the couch and you nearly squeal when you whisper,

"It's official, we're engaged!" your family smiles back at you, "He announced it to the entire city of Dale! All the women were glaring at us, well me, because we were holding hands and he kissed me in front of all of them! He told them not to glare at his soon to be wife!" you whisper somewhat loudly, your family jumping off the couch to congratulate you and shower you in hugs.

"This is wonderful, dear! Oh, we'll have to plan the wedding! I can't believe both of my babies are getting married into royalty!" your mother whispers back, your sister showing you her ring that Fíli had given her, you barely contain your squeal as you hug her,

"Congratulations!" you say smiling brightly and then saying, "I'm going to teach Kíli how to cook, are you hungry?" they all laugh softly and nod,

"Make sure he doesn't burn it!" your grandmother says, laughing as you walk into the kitchen to find Kíli sitting on the counter top,

"So," he says, "What have you got to teach me?" you smile at him,

"Lots of things," you reply, excited to get started.


	12. Chapter 12

You take out all the ingredients you and Kíli collected at the market and you take out a bowl and two spoons along with a measuring utensil and pot. Kíli looked at you and waited for your instructions. "Measure out two cups of that flour," you tell him and he doesn't hesitate, going a little fast and getting some flour on the counter. "Now pour it in that bowl," he does so easily. "Now," you start, "You'll need to heat some water, don't boil it but get it warm." he looks at you for a moment and you smile encouragingly at him as he grabs the pot and fills it with two cups of water as you'd instructed. He puts it on your wood stove and he asks,

"Now what?"

"You wait for the water to heat and then mix it with the flour." You reply, he looks somewhat impatient. "Oh don't worry, it'll only be a few minutes." you tell him with a smile, he reluctantly returns it and walks over to you and kisses your cheek. You wait for a few minutes before you consider it warm enough. He pours the liquid into the bowl of flour, waiting for further instructions. "Mix it a bit and then you're going to measure out two teaspoons of salt and put it in," you say as he moves somewhat quickly to your instructions, "Then take two tablespoons," you start, pointing to the other one as he looks at you confused, you giggle to yourself and continue, "After that you take two tablespoons of that oil there and add it to the mix," you instruct. He takes a minutes or so minutes then you continue to the last step for now, "Then you mix it and we leave it sit for about ten minutes," you tell him and he quickly does so, "You don't need to rush it, Kíli, slow down," you laugh softly at how energetic he is. "Now all we do is wait." You say, taking his hand and leading him to the living room where your family is sitting, smiling as you walk in and sit down together. You sat down next to your sister and she asks you,

"Have you worked out any of the details for the wedding? Do you know when you want to have it?" You glance at Kíli before answering,

"We don't know yet, but I kind of want an autumn wedding, maybe in October," you say and see Kíli nod at you out of the corner of your eye. Azzurra smiles and tells you,

"I kind of wanted an autumn or winter wedding, too, but Fíli and I haven't worked much out yet. He only proposed this morning after you had left," she says and you look at Kíli,

"That's quite a coincidence, both of Erebor's princes proposing to ladies of a family they're not to be near on the same day only hours apart," you smile at him and he smiles back lovingly. "So, where is Fíli?" you ask your sister,

"I'm not sure, he said he had something important to do and he'd be back as soon as he could." she informed you, you nodded and your mother decided to chime in,

"My babies are getting married to princes! I can't believe it, we should have a celebration, I'll have to tell all your relatives and they'll all be so proud of you two!" she exclaims, beaming. "I can't wait for the weddings, maybe you could have them together? A combined wedding! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" she goes on, practically jumping out of her skin with excitement,

"Mother, please.," you giggle, "There will be time to discuss the details later, calm down. We canhave a celebration and everything." you smile at her and you check the time, it's been nine minutes and you take that as your queue to finish teaching Kíli to bake. "As of right now I need to finish teaching Kíli how to bake," you smiled and dragged him back into the kitchen.

"Your family is really enthusiastic about our wedding," he says to you,

"I know, I was expecting it to be like that though, you are a prince, after all." you smile at him,, "Now, back to baking." you point to the flour and restart your instruction, "Pour small amounts of flour into the mix while stirring it," you tell him. As he does so he constantly looks back at you to make sure he's doing it right and you always return his glance with a small nod and a smile to encourage him. It doesn't take long before the mix becomes too solid to continue stirring and you tell him, "Now dump a little flour on the counter and pour the dough out," He does so, and you continue, "Knead the dough and add flour occasionally until it feels like your earlobe," at that he lets out a laugh and asks,

"Why is the dough supposed to feel like my ear lobe?"

"I don't know, it just feels like that when it's ready." you reply, giggling. You watch him knead the dough and you can't help but wonder what his hands would feel like on your body and you smile at the thought of him running his hands along your torso and kneading your breasts, but you push the thought away and watch the dough start to form beneath his hands. You sigh happily and let yourself lean against the counter, he looks up at you and he moves in and kisses you softly. You let yourself melt into him and rest your forehead against his, his hands are on your hips and his eyes are still closed when you whisper, "Keep kneading," and he laughs, squeezing you and kissing you again before returning to his dough. He continues to knead for another few minutes until you notice him feeling his earlobe, you giggle and assume that he's done kneading. "Feel about the same?" you ask him and he nods, "Good, now put the dough back into te bowl and put a wet towel over it." he looks at you after he's done and you smile at him, "And now you're done for nearly an hour. The dough needs to rise and then we bake it."

"And what can we do for nearly an hour while the dough rises?" he asks you, walking closer and puts his hands on your waist, looking into your eyes.

"There are lots of things that we can do," with that you smiled and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck, "Let's go upstairs," you say against his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Kíli lets you lead him back through he kitchen and up the stairs, your family doesn't pay attention to you, they're too busy talking to Azzurra about her wedding. You lead him through the narrow hall and to your bed room, you shut the door behind him and say, "I know it's not a very prince-ly room,"

"It's wonderful," he tells you and walks over, wrapping his arms around your waist and kisses you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and sigh softly into the kiss. "You're beautiful," he murmurs against your lips and you smile,

"You're not too bad yourself," you connect your lips again and he brings a hand up to cup your face while you tangle a hand in his gorgeous brown hair. Kíli slides his hands down from your waist and holds your hips, pulling you closer to him. You feel his tongue against your lip and you let him in, his tongue slides into your mouth. You let him explore your mouth as you explore his. You gently pull him towards you, backing into the bed. He undoes the lacing on your dress and lets it pool at your feet on the ground. He breaks the kiss to look down at your body and he smiles softly, moving kisses from your mouth to your neck and makes his way down to your breasts. He takes his time getting to your already pebbled nipples, licking and suckling gently while he cups and toys with your other breast. You tighten your hand in his hair and moan softly. "Kíli," you whine. He releases your breast with a wet pop and smiles up at you. You move your hand to tug at the collar of his shirt, insisting he take it off. He pulls the garment over his head and let your eyes wander over his exposed flesh. You run your hands over his chest, enjoying the soft, dark hair there. You run your fingers along the dark trail that leads under the waistband of his pants and you hook your fingers in it, looking up at him for approval. He kisses you and you slide his pants down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He puts his hands back onto your hips and he pushes you on the bed softly. He continues to kiss you as he moves one hand from your hip down to rub you through your underwear tenderly. You gasp and he moves his lips to your neck, nibbling and sucking on your pulse point. You put your hand through his hair and hold him to you as you start moving your hips against his hand. You can feel him smirk against your neck and increase the pressure on your center. You whimper softly and he continues to bite your neck, soothing the sensitive flesh with an occasional lick. He moves to take off your underwear and tosses them to the floor, now kissing his way down to your breasts, over your ribs and stomach, down to your hips and you squirm as he kisses the inside of your thigh. He keeps eye contact with you and inches closer and closer to your wet heat, but he moves his kisses to the inside of your other thigh and you moan, "Kíli," you squirm, "Please.."

You can feel him smiling as he parts your lips with his thumbs and slowly licks from your entrance up to your clit, earning a loud gasp from you and a chuckle from him. He does it again, now holding your thighs apart. You moan and grip the sheets as he licks your clit again, going back down to dip his tongue inside you. You move a hand down and grip his hair tightly, holding him to you as he closes his lips around your clit lapping and sucking at it. You can barely hold in your noises as he teases your entrance with his fingers. After what seems like ages, he finally slips a finger inside of you and you moan almost too loudly,

"Ssshh, do you want your family to hear you?" Kíli jokes and you tug on his hair, wanting him to keep going. He starts to pump his finger in and out of you before adding a second. He curls his fingers and it doesn't take long before he finds that spot inside you that makes you arch off the bed and bite your lip so hard you almost draw blood. You squeeze your eyes closed and whine, doing your best to keep quiet when he continues licking at your clit and curling his fingers. He doesn't cease and you can feel your muscles start to tense and squeeze around his fingers.

"Come for me," he says to you and it only takes a few more seconds before you're coming around him and moaning as quietly as you can manage as he works you through your orgasm. Eventually your breathing calms down and Kíli pulls his fingers out, licking them clean. He leans down to kiss you passionately and you sigh audibly into it.

"That was amazing," you smile at him, still coming down from your post-orgasm high. He grins back and you pull him down on you, feeling his erection on your thigh. You kiss him again and reach down to palm his member through his underwear. He groans and bucks into your hand, you start to rub him and he continues to grind down on your hand. He's bracing himself on his elbows as you pull his underwear down, freeing his thick cock. You run your hand down his length and grasp him firmly but gently. He lets out a barely audible gasp and you start stroking him slowly. You grin at the look of need on his face. You push him over so that he's laying on his back and you move to rest between his legs,. You continue to stroke him for a moment before leaning down and licking a stripe up his length and you giggle as he moans,

"Now who's being too loud?" you ask playfully. He glares at you and then throws his head back when you take the head of his cock into your mouth, sucking gently. He grabs your hair and thrusts his hips up slightly, growling deep in his throat. You smile as best you can and take him as far down as you can, you can feel the head against the back of your throat and you swallow, loving the strangled sounds that emit from him.

"Y/n," he chokes out as you come back up, hollowing your cheeks and sucking hard. You bob your head up and down on him, using your tongue to lick the precum from his slit. You use your hand to cup his balls and you can feel him tense underneath you, "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up," he tells you and you smile, releasing his cock with a pop. You can hear him sigh and try to slow his breathing down. You move up so that you can kiss him sweetly and straddle his hips. He flips you both so that he's on top of you and you wrap your legs around him.


End file.
